Through Bars
by CantaburyRose
Summary: The Twilight has receeded but all is not peaceful in Hyrule. Link faces persecution for his refual to comply with Zelda's proposal and an artifact from Zant's influence is threatening all that is Light. Link X Midna
1. Chapter 1

**Through Bars**

He was leaning against he bars, watching her with those eyes- that expression that said you were nothing compared to the horrors he had seen before.

That alone made him-in theory at least-seem immortal. Never before had she been more conquered by one look. Zant had taken her kingdom with an army, Gannondorf her existence with his unholy power; but this man took her confidence, her morals, her very understanding of life and her role as princess and crushed it with one long hard glare.

This both confused and angered the princess to a degree that some small-still innocent-part of her understood to be both ridiculous and arrogant, but her blue-blooded pride was not to be ignored. The whole business with Zant had made her realize that almost nothing was more important then keeping stability in Hyrule. The only thing she felt was more important was making sure it was under her name-the name of the royal family.

The people of Hyrule already regarded him as a hero (and with good reason, for the princess had acknowledged him as such) but she would be damned if her kingdom would begin to disregard her ancient bloodline and her divine right to rule in favor of a common-blooded, Ordon-born, goat-herding, _boy_, with no attachment to the royal family.

The Princess knew Hyrule loved the Hero more then they did her.

So to stave off any more embarrassment and to regain control over her country the princess made the only logical decision. Barely two weeks after the dust had settled over the final battlefield, and the Mirror had shattered the princess sought to complete what was sure to become a legend someday.

She sent word to Link in Ordon that she had chosen him to be her husband and King of Hyrule.

He knew full and well what the consequences for defying a princess of Hyrule were- he had been warned, threatened, hunted and finally jailed for not complying with her wishes. Still he did not revere her as a commoner should, he did not adore her as the rest of her subjects did.

The hem of her pink gown was soiled, her silk slippers caked in the mud and slime that coated the dungeon's cracked floor. She felt filthy-it went deeper then a physical feeling. She blamed him-how was not important. She stood tall in front of his cell, as cold and unmovable as a statue. She dared him to cross her.

He gladly accepted.

"Do you fear loosing control so much that you would resort to this princess?" Link asked calmly, a taunt in his voice.

"This is necessary."

"_This _is ridiculous." Link countered. "I wasn't aware refusing a marital engagement was a crime equal to murder or piracy."

Zelda took a deep breath and collected herself. For a subtle man he could be infuriating.

"That is hardly the point."

The dark blue eyes were skeptical and condescending but his tone was polite. "Then what is" he asked.

"I won't be defied!" Zelda exclaimed, looking her statuesque calm. She fought to make her voice level. "I lost my kingdom once and I will not see it happen again."

"I don't _want_ your kingdom princess."

Zelda's frail temper burst, how dare he be so contemptuous with her? "But you should want _me_!" she shrieked, a guard near the exit started in alarm. "You should want to obey me! You should want to love me like a Hero should!"

"I never asked for this princess." Link said simply, his eyes wide and honest. Zelda was furious now, why didn't he understand?

"You needn't! Its in your blood! You are a descendent of the Great Hero! He loved his princess-my ancestor- without being asked! Why are you denying what has already been preordained?" At the mention of love, a bear flicker of anger shadowed his face.

"I don't love you Zelda. I am loyal to you because you are a strong leader for these people-but you neither want nor deserve the love you are asking for!"

"How dare you presume I am lowering myself to ask for your love you impetuous boy! I'm not begging for your attention like some village girl! How dare you presume to know what I want or deserve? After all we have been through-against such hardship I have regained my throne-it was fated just like the princess of old! She began the Golden Era with The Hero of Time by her side because he was fated to love her! How is this any diff-"

"No princess." Link growled, Zelda gave an affronted huff at being interrupted. "Love cannot be fated and it cannot be demanded through messengers and threats and the bars of a jail cell!"

"Nor can it mend a shattered mirror."

Link was silent and for a second Zelda fancied she could see the wolf in his lovely, ever-so bitter face. She knew it was cruel and she knew he hated her now but she wanted him to understand-this valiant, beautiful, unpretentious man-she wanted him to feel her pain. She wanted his golden heart to bleed for not loving her-for accusing her of not being sincere, and for rejecting her. No, it was true she did not love him, not the man before her, but she loved her country, her position and the idea of him. The idea of them together. A fairytale ending to what had been her darkest nightmare. Wasn't that enough like love?

"She's gone," the princess said coldly. "and she's not coming back. You forget Hero- you are a human, a creature of light, citizen of Hyrule and a commoner at that. She is the Twilight Princess. I have made you a substantial offer and you deny me for some naïve view of love. It is unrealistic, unattainable and you betray me as you cling to it."

He was no longer looking at her, a single tear traced his sharp cheekbone-glimmering in the torchlight-down his jaw, leaving a pale streak in the dust and grime that he had acquired from being jailed for nearly three days. Then wolf returned and his hands clenched the bars for a moment with a single-minded ferocity-knuckles white, arms shaking-

Then it was gone.

The hero dropped his arms, crossing them over his chest and stepped away from the cell door, turning his back towards the princess. If she had not known him, she might have though this was a surrender but she saw the tension that had left his hands appear in the set of his shoulders- his neck- the way he moved away from her then paced back. Then he looked up.

It was in his eyes as well.

And the princess understood why their enemies feared him.

The Hero was loyal to her during the Twilight war only because hers was the side his morals agreed with and hers was the side of peace. He was not going to watch a evil dictator turn Hyrule into a wasteland- killing innocent people- those he cared about. They were the bad guys so he defeated them-plain and simple. Now the war was over and peace was returned to the land for the time being; suddenly he had other priorities-other loyalties. And in this moment the princess realized that she was the bad guy; and suddenly her blue blooded ancestors and the hero of old didn't matter in a dark dungeon corridor, face to face with the most dangerous man in Hyrule.

"I betray no one." he said. "You forget I am not a knight of your army, I gave you back your throne princess and now I hold no duty to you until peace in Hyrule is disturbed." He paused and took a great shaking breath, as though stepping into a battle where he knew he would not emerge unscathed.

"You may rule my country Zelda, but she is my princess. I love her-not because I am fated to and not for my own gains. I may never see her again but I'd rather live life alone with that love then here living a lie with you." He was a man of few words, and he spat each of these out with scorn and carefully controlled anguish.

Zelda saw a man before her, a simple farm boy but with an extraordinary will and a broken heart. Strange-she had always viewed him as "The Hero", a tool of defense she wielded for her kingdom. She had never considered the man without the sword-without the blood on his hands. As a person.

"Leave."

"Pardon?"

"Leave I said!" Zelda whirled and called to the guard. Snatching the key from him, she jammed it in the lock of the Hero's cell and ripped the door open. He watched he with a wary curiosity-anger seemingly quelled. "Bordin call a wagon to meet you at the south gate!"

"Are you-"

"Go Link! I'll arrange for a wagon to take you back to Ordon, just get out of my sight!"

Link had his faults but stupidity was not among them. Countless dangers had taught him to take an escape when presented-he would leave this deadlock while circumstances were in his favor and return to quiet Ordon while he still could. He brushed wordlessly past the princess and the guards escorted him to the exit.

"Where are my things?" Link asked the stout man on his right.

"The armory." the man said-startled at being addressed directly. "Someone'll send a page."

Link chanced a glance back to the Princess-she was not watching them leave the dungeons-instead she was staring down at her hands- she held something wrapped in black cloth. It glinted red in the torchlight. Winking at him.

Midna winking.

Link's heart clenched- and he pushed everything out of his mind except relief at returning home.

I originally intended this to be a one-shot but if I get enough good reviews I'll continue it, it's just a charecter sketch so far. Yes, Zelda's immensly selfish and immature but she's a high born princess who's been through hell, she's use to getting things her way and is not happy that Link's putting up a fight.

If I do continue it'll focus more on Link and Midna.

Reviews make me a happy writer ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A million thanks to my readers and reviewers. You guys have convinced me to take this story farther so we've gone past the charecter sketch and developed (are you ready?) an actual plot! This may be the first fan fic I've managed to stick a plot to and I have to admit I'm rather excited about it. Thanks again everybody, for your reviews and tips and time taken to read this thing. So without further ado...

Chapter 2

Link had been gone nearly a week and no one in Ordon knew where he had vanished to. Though the towns people were now getting use to this new taciturn, enigmatic man- in the stead of the cheerful mischievous boy they had once known- many were still worried for his safety. This was ridiculous of course (they reassured themselves) Link was a great Hero, the best swordsman in Hyrule. He had entered and won countless battles, navigated the Twilight realm and defeated Ganondorf- surly there wasn't a thing in Hyrule that could put Link in imminent mortal danger. And they were essentially right; at no point during his incarceration in the dungeons of Hyrule castle was Link in danger of loosing his life.

Just his freedom, his identity and his heart.

But Link had been lucky (at least luck was what he was attributing it to, to avoid reliving that conversation with the princess in his mind) He crossed the Ordon bridge the fourth night after his capture, of his own free will, with nothing more then a warning from the guards that had escorted him. Ordering him to stay away from the castle unless otherwise summoned by the princess.

So Link reached his house the following morning tired, dirty, wary but otherwise the same as he had left it. He was still an Ordonian, still a Hero, still a goat herder who had plenty of work to make up for at the ranch, He was still hopelessly in love with Midna and the memory of the Mirror shattering was still causing him to wake up at night calling her name.

But now Link had a new problem.

Link of course had a great many problems- from sleepless nights, to ornery goats, to concerns presented to him by the citizens of Hyrule… to Ilia, who's interactions with him had moved far past merely friendly. Now it seemed Zelda was unwilling to let him live his life in peace.

Link sighed and dragged his fingers through his filthy, matted hair, his boots kicking up dust as he entered the clearing his house sat in. Zelda and her marriage proposal and that damned dungeon were the last things he wanted to think about right now. Thankful that Colin and the rest of the children (not to mention Ilia) had not noticed his return- they would want an explanation for his absence and Link wasn't quite sure what he wanted to tell them. All his plans consisted of right now were a bath and perhaps a hot meal before sleeping for at least a day or two.

Things seemed to go according to plan up until the sleeping part. Link had just finished his second bowl of soup (a recipe he had gotten from Yeto during his time in Snowpeak) when he heard a chorus of voices outside in the clearing.

"I _told _you he was back!"

"You've been saying that everyday for a week Beth!"

"Well I was _still_ right!"

Link groaned, dropping his bowl on the table with a clatter wondering if they'd go away if he just ignored them. How had they found him so quickly? He'd only been home for an hour and a half at the most- just enough time to wash, change and start his dinner-

"Well any fool can see the smoke from the village!"

"Don't you dare call me a fool Talo!"

Link glanced at the fire, crackling merrily in the hearth, sending a steady stream of white smoke up through the chimney. _Oh_.

"Oh stop fighting you two. Link! Link are you there?"

_No I'm not_, Link thought looking around for an escape rout-wondering if they'd look in the cellar.

"Liiiiiinnnnnnkkkkk!"

_Sorry kids, I'm not home. _Link thought wryly, cursing himself for not putting a back door in this place._ I've gone somewhere very, very far away on some heroic quest and won't be back for at least a week, so if you'll just check back then…_

"I don't think he's there"

"Of course he's there, look at the smoke-"

"Stop it all of you!" Link gave a slight sigh of relief- it was Rusl- some sanity at last.

"Beth, Malo, Talo, go back to the village-"

Link made a mental note to thank Rusl profusely, immensely relieved that he wasn't going to be presented with a mob of noisy, questioning children.

"-and tell Mayor Bo that we're leaving within the hour."

_We? Leaving for where?_

"Colin get Epona and my horse from Ilia- bring my sword as well."

Link went from grateful to suspicious to wary in seconds and immediately started for the door. Rusl sounded unusually grim. Rather like he had sounding when Link had watched him leaving Ordon, bandaged and bruised, after the children had been kidnapped. Just what had been going on during the last few days?

Just as his fingers brushed the doorknob Rusl wrenched it open- looking far worse then grim- he was pale and there was a fresh bandage on his forehead.

"Link- you're here!" He stepped into the kitchen and shut the door as Link moved aside. "Why didn't you answer?" Link felt a wave of guilt that made him feel like a selfish kid again, but didn't quite surpass his worry.

"I was-asleep." Link lied quickly. "I just got back an hour or so ago- Rusl what happened to you?" Rusl just shook his head and grabbed the Ordon Sword from its place by the door and shoved it into Link's hands.

"No time," Link took the sword and automatically went to the basement ladder dissapearing into the gloom in search of the large wardrobe that contained all the weaponry he had acquired during his journeys. Rusl followed him to the ladder talking fast. "You'll want your bow, that ball and chain and as many bombs as you can carry- anything you can use from horseback- but we need to travel fast-"

"Where to?" Link asked-his voice tight as he clambered back up the ladder- fully armed now with his sword, shield, bow and quiver. Everything else was stashed away in the two saddlebags slung over his shoulders- including two bottles of sparkling pink liquid- all that remained from his last battle with Ganondorf. Distractedly Link wondered if they'd be passing anywhere near the Great Fairy in the Gerudo Mesa.

"Kakariko."

Thinking of Ranado, Luda and the other inhabitance who had slowly begun to populate the small mountain village cut off from the castle and defenseless, Link began climb faster. Rusl had taken the bags from him allowing him to climb through the trapdoor unburdened and he was silent and anxious now. Link caught his eye as he handed the bags back and was startled at what he saw-

Rusl was terrified.

Link felt a deep chill of dread descend over his body- he didn't want to ask but the words had already sprung to his lips.

"What are we up against?"

Rusl swallowed, one hand moving up to nervously fix the bandage on his brow. He seemed to ponder his words carefully before speaking-or perhaps he was trying to work a tremor our of his voice.

"Eldin." he said finally.

Link had been expecting giant Kargaroks- an army of Redeads- maybe King Bulbin- or a murderous dragon at most…but Eldin?

Link was struggling to find his voice. "Eldin?" He managed finally. "The Gaurdian of _Light?_"

Rusl nodded. "Ashei and some men from her village are holed up in the Kakariko keeping it from escaping into Hyrule field- I was there for awhile but it was getting bad so I came for you. We- ah- we sent word up to the castle about five days ago but I don't think they made it- no help has come."

Link's mind was whirling with roughly a thousand questions but a shout from the clearing stopped him. Rusl wordlessly led the way to the door, Link a half a step behind him. Colin was in the clearing holding the reins of a fully tacked Epona in one had and Rusl's gray warhorse's in the other. Both men were down the ladder and on the ground in an instant, Link grasped Colin's shoulder briefly murmured a goodbye and swung up on Epona. Rusl laid a hand on his son's shoulder and took his horse from him, Link turned Epona and stood back a ways- leaving Rusl to say goodbye to his son.

"Take care of your mother and sister, ay son?" said Rusl. Colin-who was a far cry from the timid little boy he once had been- looked pale and afraid but he voice was steady.

"Can't I come too papa?"

Link watched as Rusl's shoulders gave a convulsive twitch, he drew Colin in for a swift hug and shook his head. "No-next time maybe." He took a deep shaky breath, released his son and swung up on the gray stallion. "Now go home to your mother-tell her not to worry, I'll-" Link saw the look in his eyes and felt a new wave of fear.

"Tell her I'll be home soon."

He didn't expect to come home. Link realized this as clearly as if Rusl had said it aloud. Hopefully Colin didn't see the same thing. Link swallowed, throat suddenly dry- this should not be happening. He and Midna had spent two days freeing Eldin's tears of light from the Dark Insects. Eldin himself had aided them on their quest to find the Fused Shadows and destroy Zant- why was the spirit suddenly attacking the people he had once protected?

And more importantly how were they going to stop him?

Rusl kicked his horse into a gallop and flew down the trail towards Faron woods and Hyrule field, Link and Epona following at their heels. The chestnut mare was restless as they passed Ordon spring-she tossed her head and whinnied plaintively- shying as far from the water as possible. Rusl's stallion suddenly balked in front of them and both horses came to a complete stop nearly sending their riders flying.

"Damn it!" Link growled grabbing the cantle of his saddle for support. "Whoa Epona!" Link shouted, hauling on the reigns as she attempted to bolt.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Rusl gasped struggling to reign his horse in as well. "Easy Sheikah, easy!"

"I don't know." Link said finally bringing Epona to a standstill, she pranced under him tossing her head at the spring. Link followed her gaze looking at the calm, glowing spring-

Then saw it.

Ordona; the giant glowing goat-spirit was watching them from the midst of its pool. It watched them with silently for a moment then reared- tossing its head and bellowing as if in unimaginable pain. A sickly orange-red glow encased it for a second but the light spirit shuddered-calling its full power and shattered what had been trying to encase it- what Link recognized as twilight. Rusl had seen it as well and though he did not recognize the Twilight as Link did he seemed equally awed. Sheikah and Epona were snorting and pawing, obviously afraid but, like their masters, unwilling or unable to move.

Ordona had crumpled to the ground and looked up at them now pleadingly- a red glow seemed to be pulsing in his head- giving his eyes an eerie Twili-like glow.

"Please…noble hero…get my…people…out…before it takes…me…as it did…my brother…"

Then, as suddenly as he had appeared Ordona was gone.

----------------------------------------------

I'm eliminating the cave of ordeals for the time being if anyone was curious about the great fairy reference- it seems too convenient to have an unlimited supply of great fairy tears at Link's desposal. I'm hoping Rusl didn't come across as being too wimpy-he's not really- just in way way over his head- remember he's got a family to worry about. I was origanally going to include Ilia in this chapter purely for Link's embaressment (insert evil grin here) but it turned quite serious very very fast. She'll be around to make things complicated for our favorit goat hearder soon enough- as will Zelda. For those of you who are thinking i've forgotten Midna, don't worry, she's just biding her time. (I won't promise it but we may get a Midna v.s Zelda bitchfest in the furture)

Reviews still make me happy (Link too.)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay...i'm a bad bad author cringes That hiatus was a result of major writes block and trying to do an entire school year's worth of work in just a few months but I've got be feet back underneath me and thanks to 'Welcome to Hyrule Mr Black' acting as a release for all my frustrations with this story I'm back on track!

First off I'd like to grovel at the feet of all my wonderful reviewers;

Epona1995, TwilightxRose, Shadows of the Twilight, Sanosuke Hidane, Zukassi, Maze2010, Megalamer, StarryFIF, Drake0x, Reiha moon child, ltlangel3a, NigaleCross, AzuraVerda, sasukeuchiha180, AzuraAquarius, Angel of my Darkness, Spector Von Baron, FinalSerenity, Ri2, Nena Firewind, Lady Sichi, Spiritual Stone, Tehshi no Toki, Dephanie, Zeldafreak84067, Rollercoaster217, Steeple333, ANONYMOUS2131, Vaati The Wind Sorcerer, Jade Pearlstone, Arie Under Presure, cougard, lini mogknight

Your input and constructive critisim is really appreciated, and I'd like to take this time to thank you all perfusely for taking the time to write me a review. On a side note is there anyone out there willing to beta for me? My dyslexia thwarts all spelling and grammer checks heh ;)

So here's chapter 3 for you, its not as long as I'd like but writing it wasnt like yanking out teeth eather so i'm fairly happy with whats here, so enjoy kids...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3

The messenger sent from Kakariko was a boy no older then Link and far more inexperienced with a sword. He and his horse were found that morning in the Eastern field by the very same General that had escorted Link back to Ordon. He wouldn't have been found at all if it hadn't been for the small boy the General found lurking near the lantern seller's house.

The boy, who claimed to have been sent from Castletown on an errand for the princess's eccentric cousin Agitha, was sitting in the dusty road clutching a worn satchel and bawling uproariously. When the General made to approach him, the boy jumped to his feet guiltily, growling defensively, as he clutched his satchel tightly. General Indar, a oddly warmhearted man despite his profession, approached the child like he would an abused dog, and finally managed to pull an odd tale out of the boy.

Apparently the boy, Soal was his name, did live in Castletown with his ailing mother and spent most of his days on street corners polishing shoes for a few rupees to pay the doctor and the apothecary for the care and potions she needed. However there was rent to pay as well so the boy turned to Agitha for employment, and it was thus that he found himself scouring the land for golden bugs in exchange for a few extra rupees from the "Princess". He had been sent to the Southern field today, catching a ride with a traveling merchant, but before he could even begin his search a cloaked thief had leaped from the bushes and stolen his purse.

So the Princesses' Most Elite Fourth Squadron found themselves, instead of returned to the castle the way they had come, crossing the Kakariko Gorge (oblivious to the chaos inside the town) and entering the Eastern Field.

Months ago, before the Hero of Twilight had vanquished Ganondorf and sent the Bulbins back to the desert the Eastern Field was widely avoided by all people Goron, Zora, Hylian, Ordonian and Kakarikian alike. Now all races flocked to the barren hill top where the hero had plunged his sword through the dark king's chest, hoping to find a souvenir of the battle or perhaps see the Ganondorf's, red-eyed, Gerudo stallion that now roamed the red hills like a phantom. As the squadron reached the top of the first rise Indar's hand immediately went to the hilt of his sword.

The field was empty.

Not a breath of life could be found as the squadron moved forward cautiously, Soal hanging on tightly to Indar's cloak as they went. The usual parade of merchants, gypsies and tourists were nowhere to be seen (nor was Soal's thief for that matter) but, even stranger, the skies were clear as well. No Kargaroks or Guays to be seen anywhere, whereas they usually dotted the skies- no longer attacking travelers- and roosted in the surrounding trees.

Indar was becoming increasingly apprehensive, there was a heavy silence to the air that was anything but calming, and he could not seem to keep his hand off the hilt of his sword. So, with a murmured apology to Soal, the General turned his squad towards the west making for the bridge to Castletown and headed for it at a gallop. Soal seemed less then pleased with this change of events, making a strangled noise of protest that Indar couldn't quite here over the thunder of his horses hooves but remained still in the saddle. The General made a silent vow to buy the boy and his mother a supply of food and possibly medicine when they got into town.

The distance between themselves and the bridge was quickly closing and the two flag bearers took their customary place a few strides ahead of their General and the rest of the Squad. Their horses front hooves had barely touched the wood when a terrible wrenching sound echoed up from the depths of the black abyss below. The bridge was ripped from its supports by a flash of something black as oil with great red eyes and a leering mouth full of fangs as long as a man. The two flag bearers disappeared into the void, their mounts' screams ripping through the stillness along with the bridge.

Indar's cry was echoed by the other soldiers as he wrenched his horses' reigns back, nearly bringing the creature down. The Squad came to a shaking halt on the lip of the crevasse, staring in frozen horror at what rose up to meet them.

Few ever saw the Light Sprits, Indar himself had only ever seen Lanayru for a brief moment as he sought spiritual cleansing before he was named a General, and to the best of his knowledge the only time they had ever left their sacred springs was when the Twilit beings had ripped their light from them and scattered it throughout Hyrule.

But Lanayru was staring at them through scarlet eyes, its fangs were dripping blood and gore and its hide was black and oily, scattered with strange markings and the small emanating from it was one of staleness and death. No light was radiating from it except a sickly yellow-red gleam in its eyes. For a few precious moments it stayed still staring it them with a dumb maliciousness, then the creature that had once been a guardian of light, struck out at them blindly its roar strangely thin.

Indar's sword was out of its scabbard in an instant but the monster struck the left flank and two of his men and their shrieking horses were pulled out of sight. The rest of the squad seemed to come out of the cold shock they had been in, whirling their horses and galloping wildly toward Kakariko. Indar- though the thought was foolish- instead, gathered the reigns of his plunging mount, a fierce anger and will to avenge his lost soldiers burning in him. He did not notice Soal still clinging to the cantle of his saddle -though later he would be appalled with himself for placing the boy in danger- nor did he care that the monster would surly kill him with one lunge. He allowed his frantic horse to back off a few yards then reigned it in turning to face Lanayru.

"To me, beast!" he cried sword aloft.

The great black snake rose, again, out of the darkness with a reedy cry its mouth agape, the stench of decay overwhelming. Indar's horse shrieked, rising on its hind legs as the creatures' slimy torso slid slowly out of the mouth of the ravine and onto the ground. Indar let loose another wordless cry of rage and fear as it reared before them…

Then it was still.

The beast seemed to be looking through Indar, its entire body quivering, muscles twitching, then suddenly it gave another high shriek- sounding almost as if it were in pain- and dived back into the blackness.

Wordlessly and openmouthed Indar gazed around at the scarred earth and the remains of the bridge until a small, dry sob caught his attention. Realizing how foolish his actions were, Indar sheathed his sword and pulled the boy from his horses' haunches, setting him in front of the saddle. Holding the shaking boy tightly to his breastplate, he finally have in to his horses wishes and let loose the reigns, the animal would surly be able to sense the safest way home.

Indar's horse plunged ahead across the field, towards the Bridge of Eldin, and Indar did nothing to stop it. He needed to reach the Princess and get the boy to safety ahead of anything else. He didn't even dare to think of the kind of corrupt power that could turn the Goddesses' Guardian into a rampant beast. Indar had left the castle before dawn so he had no way of knowing if the monster had wrought havoc in Hylia but he feared the worst. Soal did not speak but that was for the best, Indar didn't trust himself to voice the thoughts swirling in his head.

They were nearing the bridge of Eldin and Indar felt his stomach churn, he saw the errant Guays converging on the middle of the bridge in a frantic black cloud. He felt his horse balk underneath him but continue on, apparently this would be the lesser of the two evils. The cloud dissipated as soon as they turned on to the bridge and Indar prepared himself for a gruesome sight, but the mangled corpses of a boy and a horse were still enough to make him steer his horse to the far edge of the bridge and press on without stopping, shielding Soal from the sight as best he could.

They were Kakarikian though… that much he could tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link road on through Faron Woods alone, after much discussion he and Rusl had decided that Link should go on the Kakariko while Rusl stayed and evacuated Ordon.

Link was less then pleased by this arrangement. He yearned to be in Kakariko to make sure his friends were still alive, but Ordon was his home and its people were his family, the last thing he wanted to do was abandon them to whatever darkness was plaguing this land while they attempted to escape to the safety of castle town. But they didn't know the extent of the corruption, Faron's spring seemed calm as Link passed it but that didn't mean that he, nor Lanayru would be spared this dark plague.

After stopping briefly to assure himself that Coro was still visiting his sisters at their shops in Upper Zora river and not in immediate danger Link legged Epona on and they flew out of Faron Woods. They headed east towards Kakariko at a breakneck speed that only Epona possessed, for once not bothering to kill the marauding Bokoblins on his way.

They reached a Kakariko Gorge with no incident but as Link turned Epona onto the path to she did something she had never done before, and refused to go further. She slid to a halt, lock kneed and quivering and Link was almost sent flying off. For a second Link was sure she would turn and bolt but his horse was an infallibly brave creature, just not foolish.

The stench was the first thing Link noticed, as he righted himself in the saddle and drew his sword. A thin cry broke the silence and Epona shivered again. She could sense, better then Link, the _wrongness_ stemming from beyond Kakariko's gates, and stood fast. Link however was not so content to stand outside the village and allow it to be pillaged.

"Please Epona," he hissed. "You've ridden down the King Bulbin and the Lord of darkness himself, we'll overcome this-"

His pleas were cut off as she suddenly reared and trumpeted an echoing challenge towards the village, and then Link saw it…

Eldin, turned black as night, glowing with the sickly light of Twilight, rose above the red mountains in an erratic and twisting spiral. It roared its shrill cry once more then dived straight at them, talons outstretched.

Link's sword was in his hand as the thing descended upon them, but it did not hum with the protective magic that the Master Sword did, the situation suddenly felt horribly hopeless. Epona screamed again and rose up to meet the monster as Link thrust his sword up preparing for impact.

At the last second Eldin pulled up. While Links sword struck home, slashing one of its legs, its other caught Link across the chest, talons digging through his chain mail, and he was thrown back, off of Epona. With a groan of pain Link pulled himself up, ready for its second attack, but the field behind him was empty of life.

Suddenly, a white hot pain enveloped Link, radiating out from the claw marks on his chest. It sent him to his hand and knees as his body twisted and writhed in a way that not even six months could make him forget, an agonized howl replaced his scream…

The blue eyed wolf slowly picked himself up off of the ground…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what'd you think, I apologise ahead of time for the spelling and grammer mistakes I know are hiding here, I tried to get them all the best I could but I was too excited to get this posted. I prolably wasn't a thorough as I could have been.

On a side note; I heart Ganondorf's horsie, in my take of things the stallion was mearly knocked out for awhile and now roames free through the Eastern part of Hyrule. You'll be seeing more of him :)

Any questions that you have regarding this story, i'll be happy to answer.

Flamers are exploited and laughed at

Reviewers are whorshipped

(pokes Link Bow to the wonderful people!

Link: grumbles I could do without the poking thank you very much)


	4. Interlude in Twilight

**Well chapter four is proving to be a bit of a slower write then I had planned, so whilst i'm trying to reign that into some sort of order I've decided to give you a little present.** **I needed to check in with Midna as it is a little while before she and Link reunite again so instead of shoving this little bit of Midna-esqu charecter development and backstory in with chapter four I'm giving our dear Twilight Princess an interlude of her very own :)**

**Prehaps I'll do interchanging Princess interludes every few chapters to keep and eye on both princesses and maybe illistrate their differences. **

**It's rather short, I hope you forgive me for that. But it does give the background of Midna's family, hints at a few Twili secrets and introduces a "new" charecter... heehee who I hope you'll enjoy...**

**By the way i'm thinking of maybe changing the title, "Through Bars" is the what I came up with when I thought this was going to be a one shot... hmm what do you all think?**

**A HUGE thank you to all my readers! **

**And a special thankyou to; kindigo, Nena Firewind, Silver Volken Raven, Anzer'ke, Dephanie, tandm, Sanosuke Hidane and all my other reviewers! **

**WARNING: Mopey Midna and the slightest mention of Slash (it could be deciphered otherwise but Slash is how I intened it), the rating my be jacked up for later chapters. Also this story is un-beta'd. A BETA IS WANTED FOR THIS STORY!!!!! Anyone interested please contace me.**

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own around here is the plot (and Midna's family)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Interlude in Twilight

Princess Midna was pacing in her cavernous study. Since the day of her return to the Twilight Realm six months prior she could hardly be found anywhere else. The great black fortress was finally as a live and whole as it had been during her father's rule. Her people had returned to their original forms and those driven into hiding re-emerged, welcoming her home.

Midna, however, felt far from content with life.

For weeks and weeks after the portal closed Midna had spent every waking moment trying to convince herself that what she had done was for the best. In truth, it was safer to segregate the two realms; no need to have another Zant fiasco. But for the best? She was not so sure.

Darkness and Light after all… one could not exist without the other. But how had this been beneficial to either world when Ganondorf and his Twili puppet decided to conquer both?

From the very moment that the Twilight realm was created, that mirror had existed to uphold the connection between the two worlds. After all they were one in the same, Hyrule's darkness had merely been moved through the portal and into Twilight. Now Midna had destroyed that link, whether through a selfless wish or a deep seated fear on her part; but for the first time Hyrule and her world stood independently from each other. This didn't necessarily mean that disaster would strike both their worlds but it was disconcerting.

Nightmares plagued Midna on the rare occurrences that she found sleep. Over and over again she saw the great turrets of Hyrule Castle crumble, Ordon as deserted and ruined as the Hidden Village or Kakariko engulfed in flame from the very mountain that protected it.

Yet these were just dreams. Midna once again reminded herself to visit the Palace's Potion Master for something to help her sleep. Her Aunt Nyah had begun to inquire after her health; apparently she was beginning to appear sickly. Midna stopped her relentless pacing and sank down in an armchair beside a large peaked window. It would not do to look anything less that invincible and unwavering in the face of the council. They were skeptical at best at her competence; not because she was female, but because she was so young and her past depicted a young woman who was often selfish and devious.

The quest to rid Zant and Ganondorf from both lands had done much to mature Midna, mentally emotionally and ethically. Now she just need to show the council what she was capable of. It was hard, however, to appear sure and unwavering when she was so very disheartened inside.

Her father was dead. Though she had suspected as much when she had been initially expelled from the Twilight realm, the news was a difficult blow to take. Zant's rampage had cost the lives of nearly all the royal clan; her brothers, Nyx and Nox had swiftly met the same fate as their father, as did her five male cousins and her three uncles. The two Sol Spheres had been taken by shadow beasts who had once been their guardians and her family was slain, unaware and unarmed, in an impenetrable darkness.

Perhaps what angered Midna most about this vile dismantling of her clan, was that Zant and his errant God hadn't thought the women capable of becoming a threat. Her mother had been killed in passing, as she attempted to protect her subjects from Zant's curse, but Midna's six female cousins and her four aunts were not even deemed worthy of the great usurper king. He turned them into shadow beasts like the rest and cast them from the palace, the only reason he bothered with Midna was because, with her brothers dead, she was next in line for the crown and even then he did not see her as a threat. He manipulated her body, turning her into the imp and cast her out of the realm. Perhaps hoping that a display of his power would eventually draw her to his side, but never even considering that she might seek revenge.

Those of the royal clan had not been the only Twili to loose their lives in the invasion, the entire Twilight population had been cut in half. The populace was never that expansive to begin with, but so many had been killed for their defiance and still so more had been destroyed (and even now guilt consumed Midna) in Hyrule during her quest with Link.

Link.

Midna's pride had never before cost her so much.

Why hadn't she told him the truth? The easy answer, the selfless answer, was because she was about to leave him forever. She couldn't bear that look in his eyes, whether or not he had felt the same (and even now she couldn't convince herself that he did) she couldn't leave him like that, with just a few words that would slowly grow empty over time.

The real reason however…well that was a bit more complicated and far less noble.

Zelda had convinced her that this was the proper way to ensure safety in both worlds. As Zant had clearly stated, Light and Dark cannot mix. Should not mix. Midna had quickly embraced this in her desperation, clinging to Zelda's words in the darkened ruins of the Arbiters fortress, Link sleeping not five feet away. And while Zelda spoke of barricading the two kingdoms against another disaster of this caliber Midna only thought of running away.

She could not bear it if he did not return her sentiments, but in all rationality, why on in the name of the Three would he? She had treated him as no more then a slave when they had first began their partnership, she manipulated him, she used him as a tool for her won quest… Even if Link loved her with the same desperate intensity that she loved him they could never be together. He would never leave his golden kingdom for this labyrinth of Twilight and Shadow and as long as the Twilight Palace stood Midna was sworn to govern it.

No it was better that she left him unhindered; without spreading her burdens onto his shoulders. He would grow, find love and perhaps even forget about the mirror and Zant and the imp that had fought beside him. Perhaps he would even marry the princess one day…

For the first time six the mirror had shattered six months ago Midna let her tears fall. It was all she could do not to betray the promise she had made to Zelda, who knew the secrets of the Twili as well as herself. It was all she could do to go against the other Princesses wishes and do something that was perhaps irreversible… Just to see him one last time…

She blindly groped on the end table for something to dry her tears with and leapt to her feet in a panic when her fingers brushed against warm flesh.

"Did I frighten you Milady?" A voice asked.

Not at all!" Midna snapped, hurriedly scrubbed at her eyes and turned to face the red-eyed boy. "Boy" was a loose term however, the immortal creature before her had not been a boy for at least a century. Not after he was gifted to the first Twili ruler by Princess Zelda's ancestor, to act as an envoy between worlds… a guardian of the final gate and of the Twili ruler.

Midna almost laughed at the irony, this was perhaps the last person that she wished to see right now. Although he was in the habit of being drawn to her side at the worst of times. Guardian be damned, he was doing nothing to guard her from herself.

He was a glowing slightly, rather as Link had done in the Twilight Realm, though his eyes were as red as her own. Where he was not covered by the traditional garb or cowl of his warrior ancestors long past, he resembled those of the light far more then Midna's people but only royalty ever saw him. It had surprised Midna when he appeared in Hyrule as the golden Spirit Wolf, apparently he was no longer counted among the light dwellers.

Midna often pitied this poor creature. Forced into eternal servitude after he had given everything to his princess… but that was the way of his people…

"Milady? Are you alright?"

Midna turned to face the window. "No." she answered immediately, it was nice not to have to pretend, he would not fault her for her emotions. "I'm rather far from it actually…"

He stepped silently and suddenly he was next to her, gazing out into the swirling abyss.

"Do you wish to return?" he asked softly. She did not need him to clarify where and did not answer for fear of what she might say.

"Do you?" she asked instead.

"Every day, my princess." He whispered. "Although it is not my Hyrule anymore… and your Link is not my Hero of Time…"

Midna took his hand, as she had done when she was a child and he spoke of the past.

"I'm so sorry Sheik…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ahahahahah! Oh dear, how could I not give Sheik a bit of limelight?**

**Well oviously he and Zelda are two different charecters in my story. PLEASE DO NOT FEEL THE NEED TO INFORM ME THAT THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON IN THE GAME! I AM PERFECTLY AWARE OF THIS**! **And yes i'm taking liberties and making the Spirit Wolf/Hero's Shade actually Sheik. The red eyes induced a plot bunny! It's not my fault! ;) **

**I apologize if anyone who is unhappy that I suddenly included Slash in this story (for there will be a bit more, nothing explicit is planned so far though) but the idea was there so I just had to go with it.**

**So you will hear more in later chapters about just how Sheik was turned in to this immortal Gaurdian of the Twilight realm and his past relationship with the Hero of Time. And we will hear more about this gateway that he's gaurding and just why Midna doesn't want him around when she all vaunerable and missing Link. **

**Oh just a P.S; I had to spend five minues going through and writing "Twilight _Realm_" where I had accidently written "Twilight _Zone_"** **hehe it amused me so I thought i'd share.**

**Review! Review! Review! Maybe Midna and Sheik'll stop being mopey if you do!**


End file.
